


Snacks and Butterflies

by Tatttletale



Category: Megaton Girl (Radio Play)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Radio Play, Superheroes, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatttletale/pseuds/Tatttletale
Summary: A collection of one-shots on the Snacks and Butterflies ship (Connie/Laurel) from the Megaton Girl Radio Play on YouTube by Austin Lee Matthews.
Relationships: Connie/Laurel (Megaton Girl)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Snacks and Butterflies

Despite knowing Connie could absolutely handle herself (even more so now with her superpowers), Laurel couldn't stop the buzzing anxiety in her stomach as she waited for her to come home. The takeout had arrived ten minutes ago and Laurel was now sitting by the front window, watching the skies.

_She should be fine, right?_ She thought to herself. _She did call me telling me she was on her way back. Which means the gig went fine. But what if she runs into trouble on the way back?_ Her stomach tightened. _Just because she has superpowers doesn't mean she can't get hurt. What if she didn't actually defeat the Beekeeper and he's tailing her right now?_

She glanced back at the bagged food sitting on the coffee table, trying to ground herself. _You know what, she's fine. Even before the comet she could always handle herself. She punched Captain Valiant without superpowers! If anything gets thrown her way, she'll be able to handle it._

She glanced out again at the purpling sky. _Looks like a big bruise._ She began to sweat. _Oh god, this wasn't a good idea. She only got her superpowers like. . . yesterday! Maybe Kirby overestimated her or maybe she was stung a lot and it starts to act up on the way back or maybe another comet falls on her—_ Unlikely, but Laurel was already on her feet, slinging her bag over her shoulder and snatching the keys up from the table, swinging out the door—

When there was a clattering _slam!_ and a loud _"FUCK!"_ from the living room.

She bolted back inside to find a masked Connie hovering outside the closed front window, rubbing her face and grimacing. She immediately brightened when Laurel came into view.

"Hi!" she cried, voice muffled from behind the glass and a huge excited grin on her face. "I'm so so sorry I'm late, I kinda got caught up with something on the way back! Is the food here?"

"Yeah, yeah, it arrived a little while ago," Laurel replied, shoulders drooping in relief.

They stared at each other for a moment before Connie seemed to think of something. "Oh, do you— do you think you could get the window for me?"

"Oh! Of course, sorry." She bustled forward and pushed the window up so Connie could float in—easier said than done. She got her shoulders and chest through but then became stuck as she tried to squeeze her tummy through. She wriggled, annoyed, legs kicking into the air outside.

Laurel could only giggle affectionately as she watched. "I'm sorry, hon, I don't think they made the windows with this in mind. Do you need any help?"

"No no, I'm fine," Connie said stubbornly. "I've got this. I'm good."

"Okay then," Laurel replied, a teasing lilt to her voice. Then she noticed something. "Uh. . . hey, I'm not sure the way you're holding your arm is helping."

Connie's arm was twisted strangely behind her back and the awkward angle was most definitely not making fitting through any easier. Connie froze for a second, looking like a kid caught with their hand in the candy jar, before she slumped and yanked it forward with the rustling of paper.

She held a bouquet of red roses wrapped in pink paper. They looked lovely, if not a little squashed on one side.

"I, uh, I got these for you. . . because, you know, they're romantic," Connie said awkwardly, holding them out with a little flourish. ". . . Surpriiiiiise!"

"Aww, thank you," Laurel smiled, taking them from her burying her nose in the blooms. They smelled _heavenly_ , and she flashed her girlfriend a grateful smile. "They're beautiful, Connie, thank you."

"Haha, I'm really glad," she said, and placed her gloved palms flat against the inside wall, pushing and wriggling. "So, now they're out of the way. . . could I please have some help?" Her voice was sheepish, and Laurel laughed, nodding as she set the roses down on the nearby stool and grabbing her hands to haul her through.

Laurel dug her heels in and pulled, suspended for a second before Connie's tummy unexpectedly gave way, sending them both tumbling back into the carpet in a fit of giggles. Connie was the first to recover, lifting her head and giving Laurel a quick kiss before rolling off. "Thanks, babe."

"Any time," she smiled, and chuckled. "But maybe next time you should come in the door."

"Maybe that would be easier," Connie admitted, standing and peeling her mask off. She shook her head and her hair miraculously smoothed out, once again reverting into its usual bouncy curves. She grinned and held out her hand to help Laurel up. "So, have you picked anything out yet?"

Laurel nodded, hauling herself to her feet. "There's a big stack ready for your examination on the coffee table."

"Perfect!" Connie beamed, and whipped her gloves and jacket off, moving off towards her bedroom. "I'm just gonna get changed into some comfy clothes and then we can curl up on the couch!"

"Okay," Laurel agreed, taking the roses and bringing them into the kitchen where she brought out a vase and filled it with water, setting it on the counter, unwrapping the roses and slipping them in. When she returned to the living room she was surprised to find Connie already out and changed, plumping herself down on the couch and pulling a large blanket over her legs. Hearing Laurel's footsteps, she turned and shot her a huge smile, pulling back the blanket and patting the cushion beside her. Laurel happily took the proffered seat and her half of the blanket.

"So, what do you think? Feeling anything in particular tonight?" she asked, gesturing to the stack of DVDs on the table.

"Hmmm. . . probably something fluffy," Connie admitted, looking a little bashful.

Laurel laughed. "Fluffy's fine with me." She leaned forward and pulled out the appropriate cases, fanning them out in her hands so Connie could see. The larger girl stabbed her finger at a pink cover adorned with hearts and bubble writing, centred around the huge sparkling eyes of a cute girl with lilac hair.

Laurel nudged her girlfriend playfully. "I knew it."

"You like it too," Connie rebuffed with a smile, and leaned forward herself to reach the food. "Um, we got cutlery?"

Laurel nodded. "All taken care of. The napkins are behind the bags."

"You always think of everything." Connie's voice was soft, and Laurel looked back over her shoulder to find her staring at her with a small smile on her face.

Her own cheeks flushed. "Oh, shoosh."

"Did you know this anime's modelled off a hentai?" Connie said bluntly, grabbing her meal and leaning back.

Laurel spluttered, giving her a playful swat. _"Connie!"_

Connie only laughed and cracked open her takeout. "Just thought it'd liven up our viewing experience!"

"Unbelievable," Laurel said, shaking her head, but she was smiling.

🦋 🦋 🦋 

It was late into the night by the time they'd finished their takeout and reached the third season of the anime, and by this time Laurel was almost falling asleep, slumped against Connie with her head on her shoulder. Neither were complaining, but Laurel groggily suggested that perhaps it would be a good idea to go to bed. A superhero needs her sleep, after all, and they didn't know when Kirby's next call would come through.

Promising to clean up in the morning, Connie begrudgingly agreed, but before she moved she turned and gave Laurel a long and sleepy kiss. Laurel let her eyes flutter shut, not out of tiredness, but out of contentedness.

It seemed all too soon when Connie broke away, smiling drunkenly. "Holy fuck," she breathed, "I can't believe I can kiss you whenever I want now."

Laurel only giggled. "You better make use of our time together, then."

"Don't tempt me," Connie groaned, and gave a joint-cracking stretch. She gave her another quick peck on the cheek and hauled herself off the couch. "But I'll let you go to bed this time, sleepyhead."

Her gaze lingered a moment before she gave a small smile. "Goodnight," she said, and wandered off to her own bedroom. With effort, Laurel stood too and went to hers, changing quickly and curling up in bed after setting her glasses on the nightstand. She immediately felt her body relax into the mattress and sighed, closing her eyes and letting herself drift off to sleep. . .

But despite being exhausted, she found she couldn't sleep. Something felt wrong, and she didn't know why. Was it because she hadn't showered? That was fine, she could shower in the morning before work. She had eaten, she wasn't hungry. Was it her teeth? One night wouldn't hurt, not when she was so tired. So what was the problem. . .?

There was a shuffling at the doorway and she turned around in the bed, squinting into the darkness to find a large shape in her doorway.

"Hey," came Connie's whisper. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, can't sleep," she huffed.

Connie gave a quiet giggle. "Me neither." Then she paused. A few moments of silence ticked by. "Hey, um. . . I was, thinking. . . like, we don't need to sleep alone now, right? Now we're. . . girlfriends, I thought. . ." She trailed off, something hopeful lingering in the air.

Laurel felt herself break into a smile. "Get in here."

With an excited squeal her girlfriend bounced in next to her, snuggling under the sheets and wrapping her arms around her. Laurel let her forehead rest against her chest, smiling with contentment. _Oh, THIS was what had been missing._

"Oh my god," Connie sighed. "I love big spooning you."

Laurel snorted quietly. _"Big spooning?"_

"I'm being the big spoon," came her reply. "So I'm big spooning you."

"That does make sense," Laurel murmured, letting her eyes droop shut as sleep came creeping back in.

"I'm gonna big spoon you every night."

"You better," came her barely audible, slack-lipped reply.

A beat. "I love you so fucking much."

Laurel replied by planting a soft kiss on her chest and snuggling in further. It wasn't long at all before she fell asleep in her girlfriend's plush arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I made the anime up please don't be mad at me—
> 
> Also I almost wrote twiLIGHT INTO THIS CHAPTER TO TAKE THE PISS OUT OF IT AND THEN I REMEMBERED IT CANONICALLY DOES NOT EXIST IN MEGATON GIRL FKASKJH
> 
> The first chapter released was supposed to be a Christmas-centric one but I couldn't get "nervous Connie wanting to sleep in Laurel's bed on the first night" out of my brain so here we go! Merry Christmas to Austin, Amanda, Michelle, Jason, Patrick, Sean and all you Megaton Girl fans out there!


End file.
